bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Day
Snow Day 'is the 11th Season Four episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the show's 64th overall episode. Plot Today is a snow day, and Cotton, Choco, and Vanilla try to have fun. Episode (On one snowy day, the kids are outside playing in the snow with their friends. Choco, Cotton, and Vanilla, in their winter suit, are playing near a tree.) * {'''Cotton Puffy} "It's snowing, you guys!" * {Vanilla Cake} "We can see that." * {Choco Cream} "It looks really cool, though. The snow is like whipped cream, except it's wet, cold, and...wet." * {Cotton Puffy} "Just think of the fun things we can do!" * {Vanilla Cake} "We should have a snowball fight." * {Choco Cream} "I'm not so sure about that. Aren't you worried about someone getting hurt or something?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Come on. It won't be that ''bad. No one is gonna get hurt." * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Suit yourself. We should get the other boys to join us." * {'Vanilla Cake'} "I tried that. Blueberry says he's better off indoors where it's warm and dry. Snicker is too busy with his books. Gelatin says playing in the snow is 'uncouth'." * {'Choco Cream'} "Why, that's just...ugh! They just don't know that snow is fun." * {'Cotton Puffy'} "But I guess some people don't ''like ''snow." * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Yep. But I just loving this snow day!" * {'Choco Cream'} "Yeah! Why not have that snowball fight right now?" * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Yeah! Let's do it!" (The boys go to make their forts. They start throwing snowballs at each other.) * {'Choco Cream'} "This is fun!" * {'Vanilla Cake'} "I'll get you, Cotton!" * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Come at me! I can just dodge them easy!" (After a while, they get bored so they float on ice on the very cold lake.) * {'Vanilla Cake'} "Cotton, this isn't really fun!" * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Fine...but what if I make it wavy?" * {'Choco Cream'} "What move can I use to do that?" * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Thunderbolt?" * {'Vanilla Cake'} "No! Water conducts electricity! What about Psychic?" (Choco uses Psychic to make the lake wavy.) * {'Cotton Puffy'} "Now ''that's more like it!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Hey wait. Why not have a battle? Two parties guppies battle each other." * {Choco Cream} "Not a bad idea!" (Later, after they set the snowy field like a battlefield. Choco -- in Ghost Shadows form -- and Cotton -- in Spiny Cakes form -- are far away from each other.) * {Vanilla Cake} "It's a one-on-one battle between a Ghost Shadow, which attacks with Ghost-type moves, and Spiny Cakes, which attacks with Psychic and Steel moves." * {Cotton Puffy} "I knew it was a bad idea to pick Spiny Cakes." * {Vanilla Cake} "I wouldn't say that...Cotton! You first!" (Cotton uses his first move, Confusion. Choco could not avoid the attack. He was confused. Choco looks around for his opponent.) * {Choco Cream} "Aw, darn! Why would he start off with Confusion?" (Cotton uses Psychic. Choco could no longer fight back.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Sorry, Choco! Cotton is the winner!" * {Choco Cream} "Was that a fair battle?! I didn't get to fight back." ---------- (The boys decide to play hide and seek. Choco hides, and Cotton and Vanilla have to go find him. They first went to the Apple Mountains.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Are you sure Choco is hiding somewhere here?" * {Cotton Puffy} "I think so. It's not really safe to play hide and seek here." * {Vanilla Cake} "No, I didn't mean that. It's never a great idea to hide in the mountains." * {Cotton Puffy} "Why ever not?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Because...Eeehh..." * {Cotton Puffy} "CHOCO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" * {Vanilla Cake} "Cotton! Stop yelling!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Why not?" * {Vanilla Cake} "I don't know. Just don't do it again. Got it?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Yes, sir." * {Vanilla Cake} "You know, let's just go home. Choco might make it out alive." (Later at Mirror Valley, the two boys went under the chamber under the Magic Mirror. They immediately found something strange.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Hey...what happened to our Sweetie Marks?" * {Cotton Puffy} "He didn't take them all with him, did he? Without them, our powers can't work properly." (Bolts of electricity spreads all over Cotton's body.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Ooowwww!" (Vanilla's right hand was starting to hurt.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Ow! My hand!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Is this what happens when our Sweetie Marks are not put together?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Y-yes. It's basically...pain...everywhere!" * {Cotton Puffy} "We take more damage than usual!" * {Vanilla Cake} "For now, let's go find Choco." (When the boys got out of the chamber, they noticed a huge figure and two small figure following it.) * {Cotton Puffy} "Hey! Who's that giant dude?" (Vanilla was surprised when he saw who that giant figure is.) * {Vanilla Cake} "Aw, darn! It's Blizzosaur! And the other one...Shoot! Frozeloo! And Icesoleet is with them too!" * {Cotton Puffy} "Really?" * {Vanilla Cake} "Come on!" (The scene cuts to inside an igloo. Choco had the stack of Sweetie Marks by his side. He was at a table, with a plate of biscuits and enjoying the taste. Blizzosaur, Frozeloo, and Icesoleet came in.) * {Blizzosaur} "Heh heh heh! How do you like the biscuits?" * {Choco Cream} "Chocolately!" * {Frozeloo} "Chocolate is awesome." (Icesoleet grunts in agreement. Vanilla and Cotton came in.) * {Vanilla Cake} "What are you guys doing with Cho...Hey." * {Choco Cream} "Cotton! Vanilla! Care to join us?" * {Cotton Puffy} "Choco, why do you have our Sweetie Marks?" * {Choco Cream} "I want something to play with, so I took them." * {Vanilla Cake} "So the monsters aren't trying to kidnap you?" * {Blizzosaur} "No no no! We're innocent!" * {Frozeloo} "Yeah. Honestly, we have no evil plans on our minds." * {Cotton Puffy} "Well, I guess we could join your little 'tea party'." (pauses) "Tea party?!" (excited) "This is a tea party?!" * {Choco Cream} "Yes yes YES!!! Join us, join us!" (The monsters and the Candys spend the afternoon with a little 'party' in the igloo.) End of episode.